


Nightmares in Blanc

by best_of_pjo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden Love, Identity, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, he lives in her nightmares, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Chat Blanc was only a figure of her nightmares, until the return of the villain who could make him a reality.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Nightmares in Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> woah wait the last thing i uploaded got a lot of love so i just want to say thank you! i was so excited that so many people enjoyed it!

“Not this guy again,” Adrien groaned. He’d been enjoying a (surprisingly) nice night with Nathalie until they were interrupted by the flying child. His father’s assistant had promised to take Adrien to the new art exhibit in town, and they ended up staying until closing time. 

“What was that?” she asked. 

A familiar panic rose in his chest. “Oh, um...that’s the nightmare villain, right? Last time he struck our house, I had some weird nightmares about being confined in a closed space. I just don’t want to relive that again.”

A good enough lie, he supposed. Nathalie shrugged, unbothered. After a few months of being a superhero, Adrien had realized something. People believed what they thought to be true; what they  _ wanted  _ to be true. He didn’t even have to lie too much to the people around him when it came to his secret identity, because no one even considered that perfect little Adrien Agreste could ever have an alter ego like that of Chat Noir. 

When she turned away, Adrien snuck around a close corner next to an alleyway, quickly transformed, then jumped onto the roof in his superhero suit. 

He jumped from roof to roof, a slight smile ripening on his face as a reaction to the wind blowing past him. He could’ve savoured the moment if it weren’t for the hundreds of terrified Parisains running through the streets of the city, escaping their worst nightmares. 

Some were laughable; naked people in front of a crowd, people running around with their fancy clothes on backwards, folks speaking in an odd language and getting frustrated for messing up their words. Others were truly horrifying; dead relatives following the living, loved ones dying gruesome deaths, car crashes, house fires. Chat Noir had to look away before he enveloped himself into the nightmares. 

His first mission was to find Ladybug. 

And he did, eventually, but it wasn’t as heart-lifting as usual. She was fighting off a zombie (probably from a child’s nightmare) and she was losing. Chat Noir swung into battle, landing on his feet and hitting the zombie’s head off of its body with his baton as if it were a baseball bat. Ladybug let out a prolonged breath. 

“Thanks,” she said. Chat Noir smiled at her, biting back the spontaneous love confession that threatened to roll off of his tongue. 

“Have you seen the kid?” 

She shook her head. “We need to capture his akuma fast.” He nodded, but upon seeing his partner’s lines of anxiety on her forehead, he frowned. 

“What’s wrong, M’Lady?” he asked. When she didn’t meet his gaze, he assumed, “are you worried about losing your powers?” 

She reluctantly shook her head. “That’s not my worst fear anymore, Chat.” 

Again, he was stumped. What could be worse than losing her powers? “What-” 

His lingering question was cut off by a familiar voice shouting, “Ladybug and Chat Noir have decided to join us!” The heroes turned to face their enemy, the child who sat atop his floating pillow. “Hand over your Miraculous, or indulge in your worst nightmare!” 

“Not a chance, kid. It’s past your bedtime,” Chat Noir said, his lips lifting up in a confident smile. “Come on, Ladybug. Let’s end this bad dream.” 

She rolled her eyes at his unnecessary jokes before running towards the villain. She threw out her magic yo-yo until it latched onto the windowsill of a nearby building. She used the tool to swing herself onto the roof of the building. Chat Noir followed behind her, his heart racing in his chest as he realized how vulnerable she was to the akumatized victim.

_ Her worst fear isn’t losing her powers,  _ a part of him thought.  _ You don’t have to protect her anymore. _

But he’d never been the logical one in the partnership, and the only thing circling around his mind was that he needed to be in front of her before something bad happened. 

“I’ll get his akuma, just be ready to catch him,” she said, taking only a split second to turn around. Chat Noir, who was still facing the villain, watched as she became completely vulnerable. 

“Ladybug, watch out!” he shouted right before the villain struck her with dust. 

“What- oh.” She watched as the purple dust fell at her feet, the realization washing over her face as she displayed one clear emotion; terror. For a moment, nothing seemed different. She hadn’t become clumsy, she hadn’t been attacked by anything, and Chat Noir was still intact. 

He ran to her. “Are you okay?” She wouldn’t respond or look at him. “Ladybug,” he said. “M’Lady, please say something. You’re scaring me.” 

“He’s back,” she quietly said. 

“Who’s back?” Silence. “Ladybug, who?” 

“Why are you so afraid of me, princess?” 

Chat Noir froze, but his grip on Ladybug’s shoulders instinctively tightened. The voice he heard sounded scarily familiar, but in an odd way. He didn’t want to turn around. Every bone in his body was telling him to run away.

The figure approached them. “Didn’t think you’d be seeing me so soon, bugaboo?” 

It was  _ him,  _ just in a white suit instead of a black one. It was  _ him,  _ but with an odd aura around him, like he was ready to murder somebody. But that, most definitely, was Chat Noir. 

“Chat Blanc,” she whispered, tears building up in her eyes. “You promised you’d stay in my dreams.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be the first one of us to break a promise, would I?” 

“Ladybug,” Chat Noir said, gripping her hand. “What are you doing? He’s not real. I’m right here.” 

“Oh, but I am,” Chat Blanc challenged. He peered at his original self with something that looked like pity. “You still playing chase? I can end it all right now, if you’d like.” 

A tempting offer, Chat Noir supposed, perhaps if it weren’t coming from an akumatized version of himself. He intertwined his fingers with Ladybug’s, and for once, she didn’t let go. He jumped down to the ground, using his baton to stabilize them enough to run towards an alley. 

She couldn’t even take a breath before she was throwing herself into his arms, sobbing. 

Chat Noir wanted answers. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to know how dangerous Chat Blanc was. 

“Take your time,” he said, settling for the least-convenient option. She sniffled, wiping her nose and eyes with the same sleeve. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, as if any of this were her fault. “I should’ve told you about Chat Blanc. I’m just still confused and traumatized about him and…” She shook her head. “I’ll tell you what I know. How does that sound?” 

And he smiled, because that’s what he did when he was with Ladybug. “Sounds purr-fect.” 


End file.
